Gangland, 1948
by Muldoon22
Summary: Steve, Natasha, Tony and Thor are transported to 1940's Los Angeles, where, while they wait to return to the present, join the LAPD and fight off the increasing gang activity, spearheaded by Mickey Cohen. Inspired by Gangster Squad, L.A. Noire and L.A. Confidential.
1. A Journey Through Time

"Tony, are you sure it's wise to be tinkering around with this?" a concerned Bruce asked, as Tony reached for a wrench.

"Why? Obviously SHIELD has no intention of ever using it."

"Tony, it's a time machine. You've seen the movies, something bad always happens."

"Not to us, Brucey boy. We combined match the intelligence of Hawking, Sagan, Tyson and Einstein."

"Im sure we're not at that calibre, Tony."

"You, my friend, are too modest."

Steve, Natasha and Thor entered the room. "Stark, isn't that the machine Fury told you not to touch?" the solider asked.

"I prefer to see that as a challenge." he replied, looking over an equation he had written down.

Natasha picked up a blueprint that was laid out. "A time machine? Really, boys?"

"Yes, a time machine. These things are cool. Brucey, be a pet and fetch Barton."

Bruce gave an angry sigh. "How many times have I told you not to call me Brucey?"

Natasha could see he was getting angry. She found herself backing away and sort-of hiding behind Steve, grappling onto his arm for comfort. Steve found this surprising, she was the Black Widow, she doesn't, or shouldn't be scared this easily.

"You alright, ma'am?" he asked, looking at her with concern.

She nodded. "Yes, I'm fine, captain."

Bruce saw this and changed his mood. "Just stop calling me that, Tony."

Tony nodded. "Once you get back from getting Clint, we can finish up this puppy."

Thor examined the machine. "This does not appear to be an earth animal, I'm afraid, Lord Stark."

Bruce chuckled as he left. Natasha let her hold on Steve slip. "So, Stark, what exactly do you plan on using this for?" she asked.

"Anything. I could be The Doctor and you my companions. Flying through time, to the last days of the Hundred Year War or witness the signing of the Declaration of Independence. Hell, Capsicle, we could go watch you in action during WW2."

Steve looked down at the ground, in a mixture of sadness and remembrance. Natasha shot Tony a disapproving glare.

"Ok then, scratch the walk down memory lane. The main point is, we have all the time in the world, let's have some fun." he said, hitting the machine with his fist. It began shaking and glowing.

"Lord Stark, what is happening?" Thor asked, alarmed.

"We're going on a trip, it seems." and with that, Steve, Natasha, Thor and Tony disappeared. Bruce and Clint walked in moments later.

"I knew it." Bruce said, running over to the device.

* * *

The four landed hard on the ground. Natasha immediately leapt up in a panic. "Stark, where the hell are we? When are we? And where's Steve?"

"I believe Thor Almighty is sitting on him." Tony replied.

Thor looked underneath himself, spotting a panting Steve.

"Can't. Breathe." he choked. Thor immediately stood up and helped his comrade up. Steve got the wind back into him. "Well, Stark, you heard the lady."

"Allow me to check my time watch." As he pulled the device out, Thor whapped him on the head. "A time watch is a redundancy."

"Working title." he sulked, rubbing his head. "It appears to be November 2, 1948 Los Angeles."

"1948?" Steve mouthed. He turned around and saw the bottom of a series of letters. Looking up, he saw the letters made out the word 'Hollywoodland'.

"Ah, the golden age of cinema. Los Angeles 1948. Perhaps we'll get to meet Clark Gable or Lana Turner. Hell, I think Sinatra is popular right now." Tony sputtered, excited.

Steve looked out toward the city. Natasha could see something was bugging him and went to comfort him. "Are you alright?"

Steve kept silent for a moment. "I've been gone for three years in this timeframe. Im back where I belong. Back to where everyone I care about is still alive."

Natasha couldn't help but feel a sting of hurt by the last comment, but she could understand. He was still struggling to adjust to 2012.

"Lord Stark, perhaps you should attempt to make contact with Lord Banner."

"Aren't we a bit out of service range? By at least 70 years?" Natasha quipped.

"Not with this thing." Tony boasted, flashing his watch. "Banner, can you read me? Banner?"

"_S-Stark? J..us, Clint, we got a s...al!"_

"A faulty one. Listen, do you think you could get us back? The watch's connection to the machine needs to be activated."

"_The machine is fried. Me and Clint have to re..ild it, which could take a few w..ks."_

"Did he just say a few weeks?" Natasha panicked.

"Fine, Banner. Keep us in contact." Tony said, turning off the watch.

"Stark, there is no way I'm spend a fortnight in 1948!" she yelled.

"We're gonna have to make do." Steve piped up. "At least it gives me the chance to show you all my world., if it hasn't changed too much."

"See? The captain is excited, we should be too."

"I see this as an opportunity for fun as well." Thor agreed.

Natasha hesitated before seeing the happy smile on Steve's face. He was feeling down for awhile. Maybe this is what he needs.

"Alright. But if two weeks is up and we're still here, I'm going to kill you."

"Alright then. Now, how do we get down from here?"

The four Avengers looked around and realized how far up they were. Steve shrugged and began to walk towards the Hollywoodland sign. The others followed suit.


	2. Welcome to the Force

They emerged from the path leading to the Hollywoodland sign and found a highway.

"I have a house not too far from here." Tony suggested, before realizing, "which won't be built for another 12 years."

Steve had his thumb stuck out, trying to flag down a passing vehicle. Soon enough, a bus pulled off to the side. They boarded and sat down in the middle of the bus. They began garnishing glares from the other passengers, particularly Thor, who was still dressed in his Asgardian attire.

"Were you ever in LA back in the day, Cap?" Tony asked.

"Once, when I was doing that ridiculous bond tour. Didn't get to do much sightseeing though."

A man sitting across from them looked away from his paper to them. His mouth hung open. "Captain Rogers?"

Steve turned to the man, who had fully revealed his face. He too was shocked. "Dugan."

Dum Dum Dugan put his paper down and hustled over to him, pulling him into a bear hug. "Jesus be praised, we thought you were dead!"

"So did I." Steve managed to reply. "Still got that firm grip, I see."

Dugan immediately let go. "Three years, man. Where have you been?"

"Let's say I've been on ice for awhile. What about you?"

Dugan moved his jacket lapel to reveal a detective's badge. "Joined the force right after the war."

"That's great. What about the rest of the guys? Morita?"

"Works at a glass factory out in Wisconsin. Haven't seen him since '46."

"Gabe?"

"Works with me on the force. Got some racial disputes at first, but I set them all right."

"Falsworth?"

"Works with MI6. Top secret stuff and things."

"Dernier?"

Dugan fell silent. "He died a few weeks after the war. Stepped on a landmine the soldiers didn't puck up on."

Steve's smile fell. He had hoped that all the Commando's made it out, but he was wrong.

Natasha put a hand on his shoulder as he sat down. "What about Peggy? Col. Phillips? Arnim Zola?"

"Zola is being held in a Swiss jail. Phillips I think is retired and living in D.C. last I heard. As for Peggy, I think she's with MI6 as well."

"At least she's alive."

"Listen, Cap, since I assume you haven't any job, come with me to the department, I'm sure the- hello there, ma'am." he said, noticing Natasha for the first time. "Timothy Dugan. And you are..?"

"Off limits." Steve replied.

"Oh come on, Cap, you can't hoard all the dames for yourself."

"She isn't my dame. I think she's with someone, though."

Natasha felt herself smirk slightly at Steve shooing away possible wooers, but also once again feel a sting at Steve shutting down they were an item."

"What about your other friends?"

"Name's Tony St-" Tony began, but stopped himself. "-afford. Tony Stafford."

"Pleasure to meet you. And your long haired friend?"

"I am Thor-"

"His name's Donald Blake." Natasha answered. Thor was confused. "We can't let on you're a god from another world, can we?"

Thor nodded in agreement.

"Where you from?" Dugan asked.

Thor swallowed. He had to think fast.

"Dallas, Texas, born and raised." he replied with a Texan accent. Tony nearly fell over laughing.

"I see. Anyway, so what do you say? Come join the LAPD."

Steve thought to himself. "Alright, sure. Let's me catch up with Gabe a bit."

"Excellent." Dugan boomed, slapping Steve on the back. The bus slowed to a halt and Dugan stood up. "Here we are."

The four stood and followed the Commando out of the bus. The Hollywoodland sign was now far off into the distance and they were in front of one of the many LAPD stations in the city.

"You know, I need to take Thor and make him seem more...in the now." Tony said, dragging the god down the boulevard. Dugan shrugged and escorted Steve and Natasha into the station, where mixtures of gasps and stares followed their every move. Dugan approached a desk where a detective was hard at work.

"Gabey, you'll never guess who's here."

"Dugan, I don't have time for your little games." he said as he looked up. His face turned to shock.

"Captain Rogers." he stood up and saluted.

"Gabe, you're the one with authority here. It's just Steve."

He immediately returned his hand to his side. "But I thought you-"

"I was for awhile."

Gabe appeared very stunned. He turned to Natasha. "Where are my manners, I forgot to introduce myself." as he extended his hand out to Natasha.

"Natasha. Natasha Romanoff."

Gabe's eyes went wide. Dug and expression turned serious.

"Little missy, that sounds Russian."

"I defected here when I was a girl. Don't fear, Dugan, I'm no enemy of state."

Dugan breathed a sigh of relief. She turned her attention back to Gabe.

"Ive heard a lot about you Mr. Jones."

"It's not Jones anymore. Took my wife's last name. She expecting a little boy any day now."

"Congrats, Gabe. What's her last name?"

"Fury."

Steve and Natasha looked at one another. Their director, Nick Fury was born around this time.

This train of thought was derailed by a man charging towards them.

"Dugan! What's this I'm hearing about Captain America being in my- dear god."

Steve turned to look at the man.

"Captain Steve Rogers. In the flesh." he gasped.

"Sir, are you alright?"

"Yes, Captain, I mean Rogers I mean Mr. America, oh god."

"Steve is fine."

"Steve, I am Chief Bill Parker, it's an honour to meet you."

"Likewise, sir. This is Miss Natasha Romanoff."

Parker shook her hand. "I always heard Steve had an eye for the ladies. He sure knows how to pick them."

Natasha became flustered. "Mr. Parker, me and Steve are not together."

Parker tilted his head in suspicious surprise. "You could of fooled me."

Naasha blushed an intense red. Steve cleared his throat.

"Steve, we need some good men on the force. It would be an honour to have you come on."

"Well, it gives me something to do for the next few weeks. I accept."

"Great! We'll hold a press conference. Your "girl"friend here could be useful as my new secretary."

Natasha fumed at being stereotyped as being just a typist. But seeing as it was what women did in that time, she accepted.

Seconds later, Tony emerged from around the corner. "Ah, Steven, Natalie. I have something to show you."

He turned around and ushered in a muscular man in a green polo shirt, clean shaven and a crew cut. It was Thor.

"Oh. My. God." Natasha worded out. The god looked furious.

"And you two are..?"

"Tony Stafford. And this is my friend Donald Blake."

Thor begrudgingly shook Parker's hand. "Good god, you have a strong grip. We could use someone like you on the force. Interested?"

Thor fumbled with his accent. "Yes sir, if it means taking down some villains."

"Great!" Parker exclaimed. Tony stood in front of him, looking almost expectant.

"Any jobs for me?"

Parker glanced him over. "Sorry. Fully staffed. Mel's Market is looking for some new milkmen though."

Tony looked put out. "Ok. Thanks anyway."

Steve stood up. "Well, we had a long journey, so I think we're gonna try and find a hotel around here."

Dugan shook his head. "Like hell you will. Howard said if any of us Commando's needed help, just ask him."

Tony's eyes widened. "Howard? As in Hughes?"

"Stark. He has his company located here. Working to form this decent sounding global protection agency. He sure as shit be wanting to see you again."

"Thanks, Dugan. We'll see you both tomorrow." Steve said, ushering his teammates out.


	3. A Meeting with Old Friends

They emerged from the station with a rather twitchy Tony.

"I'm about to meet my father before he even knew me."

"Calm down, Stark." Steve told him.

"Calm down?! I'm about to meet my father in his prime! A whole twenty years before I'm born!"

"Ok, ok. Just relax. You'll be fine. Hell, maybe you can score a job with him." Natasha recommended.

Tony mulled this over as Steve hailed a taxi. "Thor, I must say it is downright weird to see you like this."

"I feel emasculated. Stripped of my manhood." he groaned, rubbing his shaven face and running his fingers through his much shorter hair.

The taxi pulled over and they piled in. "Stark Industries, please." Steve instructed. The taxi pulled away and they spent the trip discussing Howard, Thor's new look and when Steve, Natasha and Thor start at the police station.

"Here we are, Stark Industries. The fare is 33 dollars, but for Captain America, it's on the house."

"Thank you, sir." Steve said as they exited the cab. The group stood in front of the Stark building.

"This is going to be so damn weird." Tony remarked as they walked to the front doors.

"Steve, when you get the chance, get me out of that desk job. I don't care how, but I need to be able to hold a gun." Natasha said.

"I'll see what I can do." he replied.

"Welcome to Stark Industries, how can I help?" the secretary asked, not looking up to them.

"We're here to see Howard." Steve said.

"Mr. Stark is a very busy man." she replied.

"I think he'll make an exception for me."

The secretary sighed and looked up to correct him, but her eyes went wide when she saw Steve.

"Captain America! Hold on one second." she said, running off.

"Poor Steven. He's always sending women running from him." Tony joked, with Natasha slapping his arm in disapproval.

"Dolores, what is so darn important that you drag me out of-" Howard Stark said as he and the secretary came into view. Howard stopped when he saw Steve. Tony also froze.

"Howard. Long time, no see."

"Steve? Steve Rogers?" Howard asked, walking over to him, examining him. "It can't be."

"Believe it."

"We all thought you died."

"Well, I'm back."

"Cripes. And here's me thinking miracles aren't real. Peggy will be thrilled."

Steve became solemn. "Peggy's here?"

"Yeah, just upstairs, one sec." Howard ran to a phone and picked.

"Peggy, would you come here for a second? Thanks." he slammed the phone down. They all heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Stark, I was in the middle of an important meeting, this better be good." she said, coming into view, Howard standing in front of Steve.

"Oh, it is." he moved away from Steve, exposing him. Peggy went wide eyed.

"Hey, Peggy." Steve said, shyly.

Peggy ran to him and pressed her lips to his, drawing a jealous look from Natasha.

She broke off from him and slapped him. "You're late. I waited for you for two years."

Steve attempted to brush it off. "Let's say I've been on ice for awhile. Not trying to give you the cold shoulder."

Tony choked back a laugh. Peggy looked at him. "And who are your companions?"

"This is Tony Stafford. This guy behind me is Donald Blake. And the girl is-"

"Natasha Romanoff." Natasha finished, extending out her hand.

"That sounds Russian." Howard said, suspicion evident.

"She defected here in 1921. She's not a spy." Howard relaxed. Peggy took the hand. "How do you know Steven?"

"Let's say I'm a very good friend of his." she said. Peggy nodded.

"Oh. I see." Peggy said, removing the hand. Steve realized what she was thinking.

"Oh, we're not-"

"Steve, it's none of my business as to what your personal life is. I'm just glad you're alive." and with that, she returned upstairs. Steve deflated a little.

"Women." Howard joked. "Now then, when did you get back?"

"Today."

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"We passed this swell looking motel on the wa-"

"Don't offend me, you're staying with me. Got a beach house not in use at the moment, it's yours until you get on your feet."

"I can't accept this,-"

"Steve, for once stop being you and accept this. No isn't acceptable."

"Fine." Steve sighed.

"And what about jobs?"

"Actually, me, Don and Nat here are with the police. Tony, unfortunately, struck out."

Howard looked at Tony. "Whats your speciality?"

Tony stammered. "Mechan-mechanical engineering."

"Good, we're looking for one of those. See you tomorrow. Steve, I have to run, but ill check in with you tonight."

"Alright, be seeing you." Steve replied as Howard disappeared.


	4. First Day, Last Day

Peggy and Falsworth entered a diner, to which they approached a table with two gangsters sitting in it.

"Miss Carter, what a pleasant surprise!" one arrogantly said as she sat down.

"Mickey. Just thought we'd tell you we have someone in my custody who'll spill on your little racketeering scheme."

His face fell before immediately picking back up. "I think I'll be alright. What could this guy possibly know?"

"Mentioned something about Anaheim on Thursday. I'll be talking to him later this afternoon. Falsworth, you want anything?"

"I'm fine, ma'am." he said.

"Alright. See you around, Mr. Cohen." she said and they left. Cohen turned to the other man. "Call Mort. He knows what to do."

* * *

Steve and Thor had been partnered up and were now driving down the Sunset Strip in a police car, dressed in uniform. Steve managed to bump Natasha up to dispatcher, and would try to get her on patrol soon, but for now it was the best he could do.

"I'm telling you Thor, it'll grow back soon." Steve reassured as Thor rubbed his patchy head.

"I hope so, Lord Steven. I do not enjoy this feeling."

"Car 36, Car 36, come in." it was Natasha.

"Hey there, Nat. Any reports?" Steve answered.

"We received a call of domestic assault at an apartment complex on Bellfront avenue." Steve got angered. "Man hitting his wife. Let's take him down."

"Actually, Steve, the report is the wife is the aggressor." Steve was surprised.

"Ok, we'll check it out." Thor drove a few blocks until they arrived, where a man sat on the curb holding his head. Thor parked.

"Sir, are you ok?" Steve asked as they got out of the car. "Officers Blake and Rogers. Where is your wife?"

"The bitch is in our apartment. Hit me with the phone!" he said, pointing to his split lip and broken nose.

"Did you hit her back?" Steve asked.

"No."

"Ok. My partner here will take your questions. Ill go inside and talk to your wife. What's her name?"

"Miranda."

"Alright. Sit tight." Steve went into the building and to the apartment specified.

"Miranda? Miranda where are you?" Steve called. A woman emerged. She had short blonde hair, in the same style as Natasha's and blue eyes.

"Yes? How can I help you, officer?"

"We received a call about a domestic dispute. Did you hit your husband with a phone."

Miranda remained silent for a minute. "He's...he's been seeing another woman. I had found out."

"Ok. What is your full name and age?"

"Miranda Huxtall. 28."

"Ok, Miss Huxtall, you can't hit your husband with a phone, no matter what circumstance. I'm afraid ill have to arrest you for assault."

Miranda nodded tearfully. "I am sorry."

"I understand. Turn around and place your hands on your head.

She complied. Steve approached her and placed her in handcuffs. He took her arm and led her out of the apartment. As they walked pass the man, he stood up, very angrily.

"I'm sorry, Keith." she said, but he ignored it and lunged at her. Thor grabbed him as Steve pulled out his sidearm.

"Mr. Huxtall, try that again and I won't hesitate to shoot." he said sternly. Keith stood down and Steve put his gun back. He led Miranda to the car and buckled her into her seat. He shut the door and returned to the curb.

"Do you wish to press charges?" he asked as Thor talked to Miranda.

"Yes. She isn't allowed to be hitting me like that."

"Alright." Steve said, as Thor walked over and punched Keith in the face. Steve protested until Thor whispered in his ear. Steve's face turned to fury and he kicked Keith in the stomach.

"She isn't allowed to hit you, but you can hit her? Throwing boiling water in her face, IS THAT FAIR?!" he yelled, kicking him again.

"You're lucky you're not getting arrested today. Two types of men that aren't liked in prison: child molestors and wife beaters."

"I'll leave her alone, please stop!" he begged.

Steve looked at Thor and they nodded. "Go near her again, and the damage will be more severe." they returned to the car and drove away.

Steve put Miranda in a private cell and informed the jailer that no charges would be pressed. He then went to talk to Natasha.

"Hopefully you leave that out of your report." she said after Steve told her how he and Thor dealt with Keith.

"Obviously, but I couldn't just allow him to think he could keep doing that. She may be in jail now, but who says he wouldn't stop?"

She nodded. "I understand Steve. You're a good man." she said before kissing him on the cheek. A sound of a clearing throat interrupted them. Peggy stood in the doorway.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything." she said as a scowl crawled across Natasha's face.

"No. Not at all." she replied and returned to the operator. Steve stood up.

"What brings you around?" he asked.

"Hoped you would accompany on a stroll."

Steve nodded. "Sounds good.

* * *

"So tell me Stafford, do you know a Valerie Stafford up in the Hills?" Howard asked as he and Tony worked on a water cooler design.

"Can't say that I do." he replied, producing a wrench and tightening a bolt.

"What is Tony short for anyway?"

"Uhh, it's for Anthony." he stammered in response.

"That's a pretty good name." Howard replied. "Hope I don't offend you if I name my first kid after that."

Tony looked at him.

* * *

Steve and Peggy walked out of the station, where Falsworth, two other MI6 agents and a man in handcuffs stood.

"Captain Rogers, it is a pleasure to meet you again." Falsworth said shaking Steve's hand

"Likewise. Who is this guy?"

"That is Jimmy Gimli. He's one of Mickey Cohen's men who has agreed to discuss with us his involvement in Cohen's game."

"Well, it would be in his best interest to talk." Steve said, giving him a glare as they walked down the street.

Peggy cleared her throat. "Listen, Steve, I wanted to talk to you about..us."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, when we last saw one another. We kissed and I thought perhaps pick up on that."

"I-I don't know what to-" he began before the sound of a fast moving car interrupted him. "What the-!"

"Drive by! Down!" Falsworth called, tackling Steve to the ground. Peggy turned towards the car as two men with tommy guns leaned out. They opened fire. They hit Peggy several times in the chest and once in the leg. She fell to the ground. Falsworth, who was on top of Steve received one in the side and Gimli was dead before he hit the ground. The firing stopped and the car raced away. Falsworth staggered off Steve and he shot up, looking around. He spotted Peggy and dropped down beside her.

"Peggy! Peggy, stay with me!"

She spat up some blood and Falsworth grimaced. Steve took her hand into his.

"S-Steve. I-" she said, but she didn't finish. She was dead.

"No!" Steve yelled, as Falsworth fell to the ground.


	5. Gangster Squad

Natasha and Thor hustled through the busy hospital in search of Steve. They found him outside a hospital room, blood on his clothing.

"Steve! Are you alright?" Natasha asked, sitting down next to him. He shook his head.

"They killed her. Peggy. They shot her to death."

Natasha was shocked. She may have considered her a rival, but she did not wish for her to perish like this.

"My friend, who has done this to the Lady Peggy?" Thor asked.

"She mentioned something about this Mickey Cohen fellow."

"Then we must find this Cohen fellow and make him pay for his crimes." Thor stated.

"Are you insane? If you guys didn't know yet, but Cohen is virtually untouchable." Howard said as he and Tony ran to them. "So Peggy is gone?"

"She's dead, yes." Steve replied. Natasha rubbed his arm in comfort. "And Donald is right. Cohen can't get away with this."

"And how do you plan on doing that? Again, Cohen is untouchable. He's the unofficial president of LA."

"We do what we did in the war. Strategic attacks. We attack his wallet. Where it will hurt the most."

"That sounds like something you should do under the table." Tony said. "If Cohen gets a whiff of what you're up to, he can easily go after the department."

"If that's what I have to do." Steve said, standing up and leaving.

* * *

"No offence, Captain, but you're crazy." Parker said as Steve explained his plan.

"For wanting a safer Los Angeles? I thought that was your dream as well."

"It is. But we have no solid reason that would hold up in court to go after Cohen."

"He killed Peggy Carter." Steve blurted out, turning away. Parker was shocked.

"He wasn't at the scene, but I know it was him, I know he ordered it."

Parker sighed. "Alright then. This is off the table. No arrests, no badges. You will spearhead a team. You can pick them out yourself."

"I want Blake, Dugan and Jones. And anyone you think isn't bought."

"I can vouch for Ebbett and Pendleton."

"Ok. Have them meet me out back in one hour." he turned to leave. But turned back.

"I also want Romanoff on the squad."

Parker looked baffled. "Your female friend? Surely you don't want a simple secretary."

"If you only knew her like I did, you'd know she's much more than a simple secretary. She's on the squad."

Parker nodded. "Ok."

Steve once again turned to leave. Parker stood.

"And Captain?"

Steve glanced back at him.

"Good luck."

* * *

Steve stood outside with Natasha, Thor, Dum Dum and Gabe.

"You still have contact with Morita?" Steve asked Dugan.

"Called him moments after you told me about this. He'll be here tomorrow."

Ebbett and Pendleton came into view. Ebbett introduced them.

"Barney Ebbett and Vincent Pendleton. Capt. Parker informed us you wanted to speak to us."

"Yes. I'm putting together a team. And we're going after Mickey Cohen."

Pendleton chuckled. "You're not serious, are you?"

"Very. Cohen's gotten away with too much for too long. Today, he killed a good friend of mine. And knowing what she was like, she wouldn't allow this to go unanswered. Now we could just sit back and allow him to swallow this city up into his own empire, or we can put an end to his tyranny. What do you say?"

Ebbett looked at Natasha. "So I'm guessing the chicklet is here for sex appeal? Is she competent with a gun?"

Natasha, in a flash, slapped Ebbett and pointed his gun at him. He held his hands up.

"Does that answer your question?" Thor amusingly added.

"I think Im in love." Pendleton said.

"Natasha is off limits. Understood? Now, are you two in, or are you out?"

Natasha gave Ebbett his gun back and he nodded. "Count on us."

"Alright then. The gangster squad is in effect. We meet at 10 tonight at the Grauman theatre. Don't be late."

Ebbett and Pendleton left. Jones turned to Steve.

"How's Falsworth?" he asked.

"Not good. Doctor's don't think he'll make it." Steve replied.

"Then we have even more reason to kick Cohen's smug ass." Dugan said, cracking his knuckles.

"Save your aggression for tonight, boys." Natasha interjected. "We're gonna have some fun."


End file.
